Griffin and Scotch
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: When Lois takes the family to South Park to meet an old school friend, Meg meets someone she can finally belong with and become friends with because he knows what it's like. Butters and Meg friendship story, MAY contain fluff, but mostly just a friendly story between generations of a fourth grader and a high schooler who are seen as nothing.
1. Come on Down to South Park

**A/N: I was talking with a good friend of mine the other day about how underappreciated Meg Griffin on Family Guy and Butters Scotch on South Park are as characters and how we feel sorry for them. I know people don't like these two characters, but we do so BACK OFF! sorry, sorry :P South Park characters and themes belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker, and Family Guy belongs to Seth McFarlane. PerkyGoth14 proudly presents Griffin &amp; Scotch! **

* * *

The Griffin family was taking a car ride out of Quahog. They were going to be visiting Lois's old friend from school and her family, a husband and son. Lois was very excited, but Peter was bored as were Chris and Stewie.

"Cheer up, everyone this would be good for us to get out once in a while." Lois told her family.

"Oh, Lois, as much as I'd like to go visit some crap little mountain town, I'd rather be at the Clam with the guys laughing at other people's expense!" Peter whined like a child.

"Yeah, like Meg falling down the stairs again!" Chris suggested.

The whole Griffin family laughed at that, except for Meg who looked sour.

"Or that time Meg ran into the wall and her nose was bleeding and she had to get a blood transfusion at the hospital!" Peter added, then everyone except Meg laughed again.

"Um, what about that time Dad falls by the mailbox and skins his knee?" Meg suggested.

No one laughed then. It wasn't funny. There was now an eerie silence in the car.

"I'm just saying, isn't that funny?" the teenage girl shrugged.

"Shut up, Meg." Peter growled.

Everyone laughed again then. Meg sighed and stared out the window as the town sign came up. South Park. What adventures await the Griffin family in the little mountain town of South Park? Meg was mostly looking forward to being away from Connie Damico and other people in school for a while. She had no one to really miss and no one really missed her. Though when people missed her, it was mostly because they didn't have a 'butt monkey' as it were to kick around for a while. And that was just Meg's life, being a butt monkey, everywhere she would go. She just wished someone would like her or relate, but who could relate to her?

Meanwhile, in Lois's old friend's house, the family was getting ready. Downstairs was Linda Scotch, dusting. Stephan was vacuuming along side her. That was when Butters came home from school, looking bruised and badly beat up, complete with a black eye and bandage on his arm. "Hi Mom, hey Dad..." he weakly greeted.

"Butters, haven't we told you to not come home from school with black and blue over yourself?" Stephan scowled at his child.

"I'm sorry Dad, but the kids beat me up again!" Butters whined. "I feel like I just don't fit in with them!"

"No excuses, young man, get upstairs this instant and put on a clean shirt!" Stephan snapped.

"Huh? Why?" Butters wondered.

"My old school friend Lois Pewterschmidt is coming to visit with her family," Linda explained. "I want you to be on your best behavior for them, is that understood, Butters?"

"Oh, don't worry, Mom, I'm sure it'll be lots of fun to make some new friends instead of being a punching bag." Butters gave a small smile.

"That's the spirit, son, now get upstairs and clean yourself up!" Stephan smiled.

"Sure thing, Mom and Dad!" Butters felt better already. He then quickly went upstairs to get dressed and clean up his bruises so he wouldn't look rude for his guests.

"Didn't you say Lois had children?" Stephan asked his wife.

"Yes, she has three," Linda replied. "A daughter named Megan, a son named Chris and a little baby named Stewie!"

"Sounds adorable!" Stephan smiled. "Remember when you were pregnant with Butters?"

"Most miserable nine months of my life!" Linda laughed with Stephan.

Butters heard that. He felt offended from it. He sighed sharply, then went to his room to get ready like he promised his parents. Butters hummed his apple song as he was making himself look proper for a visitor or two. He just hoped maybe this would get his mind off school and maybe he could become friends with Meg, Chris or Stewie, or at least one out of three of them. Butters combed his hair back, but it kept flocking back to its normal self. "Oh, cheese and crackers." Butters mumbled, then took off his cyan jacket and put on a white collared shirt with a tie to look like a handsome young boy. "That should do it." Butters modeled in the mirror and giggled at himself.

Ding-Dong!

"I'll get it, it's probably Lois!" Linda said, heading for the door. She then marveled once she opened it to see Lois and her family. "Lois, darling!"

"Linda, hi!" Lois beamed and hugged Linda tight. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" she then stepped aside to show her husband. "This is Peter, my husband."

"Hello, Peter, welcome to our home." Linda greeted him.

Peter took a chug of his beer, then glared at Linda. "Lois showed me pictures of you, your boobs were bigger!"

"PEETAH!" Lois snapped at him.

"That's okay," Linda told Lois. "Ever since I gave birth to my son, I haven't been as bouncy and busty as I used to be."

"I'll say, Linda!" Stephan slapped her butt then smiled. "You must be Lois and Peter!"

"That's us," Lois smiled, then showed off her wedding ring. "I am now Mrs. Peter Griffin!"

"Isn't this great, Lois, best friends in school and now we're both married with kids!" Linda squealed.

"Where is the little guy?" Lois looked around for Butters.

"He's upstairs putting on his face." Linda replied.

"Your son has two faces!? Holy crap! He must be a special kid!" Peter gasped.

"Butters is special, but not like that, Peter." Stephan replied. "These must be your children."

Meg, Stewie, Chris, and Brian stepped in.

"Yes, these are my sons, Chris and Stewie." Peter introduced them.

"Hi!" Chris waved.

"Good afternoon." Stewie greeted casually.

"Who's the dog?" Stephan asked.

"Oh, that's my daughter, Meg." Peter said, sounding disappointed.

Meg looked at him, feeling hurt. That wasn't funny, that was just sad.

"I'm the dog, actually." Brian said.

"What's the difference?" Peter asked with a goofy grin, making everyone laugh.

Meg sighed and stared at the floor once everyone was laughing at her again. What did she ever do wrong? There can't be anyone else in the world with worse luck than her! "Umm.. hi!" Meg looked up as she heard a voice from upstairs.

It was Butters all dressed up. "Hey, everybody, my name's Butters!" the plucky blonde boy introduced himself.

"Butters?!" Peter snorted with laughter. "What? Do your parents hate you or something?" he laughed.

Butters' smile disappeared. "Um, sometimes I think they do, actually, sir."

Peter laughed out loud and pointed at him. "Hey guys, it's Butters, a little piece of crap in a little boy's body! He must get beat up in school everyday!"

Butters' eyes itched with tears. "Quit it, sir."

"Butters, that's not good manners!" Stephan scolded, putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh, sorry Dad." Butters frowned even more.

"Yeah, you better be!" Stephan growled.

"Hey, leave him alone, he never hurt anyone." Meg defended.

"Shut up, Meg." Peter glared at her.

Everyone laughed at that. Except for Butters and Meg. Butters thought it was nice Meg stood up for him, but why was her family being so mean to her?

"Meg, why don't you play with the misfit boy while we get settled?" Lois suggested, then walked off with her family, Linda, and Stephan.

"Sure Mom, whatever." Meg shrugged, then went upstairs to collect Butters. "Hey, kid?"

Butters was in his room, crying. "Oh, geez, why can't I ever make them like me? I thought parents loved their kids no matter what!"

"I know how you feel."

Butters turned to Meg. "Ya do? Aw, come on, a pretty girl like you? You probably have lots of friends in school and probably never get beaten up because you're a loser!"

Meg stepped forward, closer into his room. "I get beat up all the time, sometimes for even just standing there. You think your life is rough? I think differently."

"Yeah, right, I bet you're just tryin' to make me feel better," Butters then smiled. "It's actually working."

"Trust me Butters, I've been through this, even before I was your age," Meg sat next to him on the floor with a smile. "My parents just don't care about me no matter what. I don't have any friends."

"You don't?" Butters frowned.

"No, I don't. Sometimes I spend a lot of lonely nights in bed wondering if I should just commit suicide, run away from home, or just put myself up for adoption."

"Don't say that, Missy! Your parents would miss you!"

"Would they?" Meg emphasized that.

Butters stayed stoic and twiddled his thumbs. "I guess you're right. Why do they gotta pick on us all the time? It's not like we deserve our punishments or anything? It's not even our faults!"

"Right! Exactly! Hi, my name's Meg Griffin."

"I'm Butters Scotch," the blonde boy extended his hand.

"Butters, that's an interesting name." Meg shook his tiny hand.

"Well, my name's really Leopold, but I've been called Butters for a long time."

"It suits you better, but if you want I can call you Leopold sometime."

"Aw shucks." Butters blushed at that, looking down with his hands behind his back. He then looked back up. "Meg?"

"Yes, Butters?" Meg looked back down at him through her rounded glasses.

"I wish you lived in South Park," Butters smiled. "You and I could be friends! That is, unless you don't mind hanging around a fourth grader."

"I wouldn't mind at all," Meg smiled. "It's better than what I do back home."

"My parents are in town for some kind of cow convention tomorrow."

"My family's going there too, I don't wanna go, it sounds boring," Meg rolled her eyes. She then looked back at Butters nervously. "No offense."

"Aw, that's okay, I don't wanna go either. Hey! Why don't you babysit me?"

"Babysit? I haven't babysat since Stewie turned two and wandered off all around the world with Brian all the time."

"Your baby brother can do that?"

"He's smarter than he looks, trust me."

"Oh, I believe you, Meg," Butters smiled. "You wouldn't lie to me or hurt me."

"Yeah," Meg smiled. "You're a great kid, Butters."

"You're a great gal, Meg." Butters smiled back.

"DINNER TIME!" Linda yelled upstairs.

"Guess we better mosey on down, huh?" Butters stood from the floor.

"Yeah, I guess, come on, let's talk to our parents," Meg took his hand and walked him downstairs. "Maybe I'll get to babysit you after we talk during dinner."

"Gee wilikers Meg, I hope you become my babysitter, that would be so cool!" Butters cheered.

Meg smiled. Someone thought she was cool. Maybe all hope wasn't lost. Now Meg just wondered if this was a dream or alternate reality.


	2. Dinner Plans

Meg and Butters joined their families downstairs. Butters sat at the little kid table with Stewie as the adults and teenagers sat at the table. Even Brian did. Butters looked at Stewie with a smile. "Howdy there, little fella, my name's Butters! You must be Meg's baby brother, Stewie!"

Stewie glanced at the blonde boy with a sneer. "What? You want a medal or something?"

"Oh, my gosh, you're talkin'!" Butters couldn't believe it. "Mom! Dad! Stewie can talk!"

"Quiet down, Butters, it's rude to speak out of turn." Stephan scolded his son.

"Oh, sorry Dad." Butters frowned, then kept quiet.

"That's the problem with kids these days, they don't know any discipline." Peter remarked.

"You have a point there, Peter, you and I should sit together in the cow convention tomorrow!" Stephan proclaimed.

"That would be fun, wouldn't it kids?" Lois asked.

"Awesome! I wanna be with a cow up close!" Chris cheered.

"But Chris, you already live in the same house with a cow, she's called your sister!" Peter laughed with everyone.

Meg frowned and felt stung.

"Oh cheer up, Meg, maybe you'll find a bull boyfriend that'll willingly take you!" Linda laughed.

"Come on, let's mark her!" Peter took out a steaming stick to mark Meg like a piece of meat.

Butters had enough. He glared at the Griffin family and his parents. "Stop it! Just stop it, all of you!" he stood on his chair. "I'm tired of y'all picking on a girl who didn't even do anything wrong! All Meg has done was be a friend to me unlike some people I could mention! She deserves to be treated with respect!"

"Butters, sit down this instant or you're grounded!" Stephan snapped.

"No, Dad, I refuse to listen to you anymore!" Butters snapped back. "Ground me all you want, but all I care about is my new best friend and her name is Meg Griffin and she ain't no cow!"

"That's it, Butters!" Linda stood, dropping her fork and knife. "Go to your room this instant, no dessert for six months!"

"Sounds fine by me!" Butters huffed, then went upstairs to his room.

Everyone watched Butters leave upstairs. Linda and Stephen then turned to Meg, in an accusing glare.

"This is all that teenage girl's fault!" Stephen pointed. "If she hadn't talked with Butters, he'd be himself like always!"

"Are you accusing my daughter for something that is your raising of your child?" Lois raised an eyebrow.

"Teenage girls are horrible role models for little boys!" Linda grabbed Meg by the arm and threw her out of the house. "Now, you stay out here and think about what you've done to my baby boy!" SLAM! she went with the door.

Meg sighed as she was outside alone in the cold and dark. She then walked off in the backyard and curled up in a ball, waiting for death. She then heard Butters crying. It broke her heart to hear his cries. She then climbed up the crooked tree in the Scotch's backyard and crawled closer on a branch to look into his bedroom window. Butters was on his bed, crying. All he did was stand up for his friend like she did for him in return. Meg smiled and knocked on the window. Butters heard her, smiled and opened the window.

"Hiya Meg." Butters smiled.

"Hi Butters, are you feeling okay?" Meg asked.

"Not really," Butters turned his back to her, twiddling his thumbs. "Mom and Dad are really mad at me this time. I'm glad you're here though."

"I'm glad to be here too, Butters."

"Wanna come in?"

"Um, sure."

Butters stepped back and opened the window. Meg smiled and carefully climbed in and shut the window behind herself.

"Welcome to my bedroom!" Butters chanted with a smile. "I got a Terrance and Phillip backpack, I got a cute bed here, and some Chinpokomon."

"What's a Chinpokomon?" Meg wondered.

"It's really neat!" Butters took out a squirrel one. "They're these monsters that you can make fight on the playground, they were a big fad around here for a while. But, since they went out of style, no one will play with them with me anymore."

"I'll play with you, Butters."

"Aw Meg, you don't have to do that."

"I want to," Meg smiled. "And I wanna be your friend. You and I are a couple of misfits, but it's okay. Who needs everyone else in the world, huh?"

"Yeah," Butters agreed. "I don't know what's wrong with my parents though. I don't swear or kill anyone like the other kids in school."

"You swear?"

"Oh, no, not me, my friends do though."

"That doesn't sound very nice for someone your age and size."

"Tell me about it, do you swear, Meg?"

"Not really, but I'm not afraid to call my Dad a 'fat bastard'."

"No offense, Meg, but he kinda is."

"No offense taken, I hate my family." Meg sat on his bed, looking at his stuff. "I think I'm gonna like babysitting you, Butters."

"Gosh, thanks Meg," Butters smiled. "I think I'll love havin' you as a babysitter."

"You're a great kid... Leopold..."

"You too, Megan..."

Butters and Meg shared a friendly hug.

The twosome then grew disappointed. It was time for the Griffin family to go to their hotel. Butters was very sad to see Meg go, but for the first time with luck, Butters would be able to see Meg again tomorrow in the afternoon. The cow convention would be in South Park. Lois and Peter slept in a bed together, Brian and Stewie shared double beds, Chris got the couch, and Meg had to sleep in the car because she's Meg. Hopefully things would be brighter in the morning.


	3. Breakfast Chat

The next morning, Meg woke up in the middle of the road. She was in her frilly cream-colored pajamas and she looked around. She could've sworn that she had slept in the car last night while everyone else slept in the hotel room. Meg stood up and saw a crumbled up note of paper. She bent and picked it up, unwrapping it to see what it was and who it was for. It was for her alright.

_Dear Meg,_

_The Family and I have left to the cow convention with Linda and Stephen. They said you are allowed to go to their house anytime to babysit that sack of crap they call a son, we also hope you don't mind that we kicked you out of the car as we drove to the convention in town. I don't know what a cow convention is and what the point is, but this is a mountain town that smells like cows, so maybe it'll be freakin' sweet. See you later, we gave you three times for your food and don't bother trying to go back into the hotel room. Smell ya later,_

_Peter Griffin, your illegitimate father._

"Why does this not surprise me?" Meg asked herself, taking the three coins that was somehow supposed to keep her on her feet today. She then went to the dumpster instinctively and opened it to see her suitcase had been inside there. She took it out, unzipped it and out on her regular clothes. Her short-sleeved pink shirt with white fringe, blue jeans and white shoes. She then cleaned her glasses up a bit and put on her pink beanie. "Now, where was it?" she asked herself, trying to remember the way to the Scotch house.

* * *

Butters was alone in his room. Like Meg, his family hadn't woken him up about going to the cow convention, but he didn't mind. He was wearing a tin foil mask with the sleeves on his jacket cut off with his regular pants and shoes, and had a blanket for a cape. "Professor Chaos is nearly dying of boredom in his chamber, he vows revenge on the hideous family of abusive ogres and their daughter, who is a beautiful princess! Professor Chaos must protect her and keep her safe, for she sees the good in Professor Chaos, and-" Butters dropped his tough voice, then sounded childish again once he heard a knock at the door. "Go away, fellas, I'm not supposed to let anyone in, but my babysitter!"

"Butters, it's me!" Meg's voice called.

"Megan?" Butters smiled, then went downstairs to open the door. "Hi Meg!"

"Hi Butters," Meg smiled, then giggled a little. "Cute superhero costume."

"Superhero costume?" Butters glanced down, then back at her. "This isn't a superhero costume, I'm a sworn enemy to Coon and Friends! My name is Professor Chaos!"

Meg giggled again. "Okay Professor Chaos, may I talk to Butters now?"

"Professor Chaos has a trust in you, fair maiden, okay." Butters took off his mask. "It was just me, Meg. I'm not really a bad guy."

"I figured that, have you had breakfast yet?"

"Yes, I made my parents some waffles with butter an syrup if you want some."

"Thanks," Meg sat at the family table, eating the waffles. "Why did you make breakfast? Shouldn't your parents cook for you?"

"Oh, I don't mind," Butters smiled, walking to sit across from her. "Didn't you eat breakfast with your family?"

"They left before I woke up, my Dad gave me thirty cents to feed myself."

"Thirty cents? I'm lucky if I even get a nickel!"

"Oh, Butters, don't feel bad. Our families are just... Funny with expressing feelings... Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"No, I don't, I'm an only child," Butters sighed. "I wish I could have brothers or even a sister like you, Meg."

Meg groaned and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I think I'd be better off if I was an only child, honestly. Maybe then my family would pay more attention to me, or if I was born a boy."

"You're too pretty to be a boy, Meg." Butters replied.

"Thanks Butters, but I know how ugly I look."

"You are not ugly! If anyone in your family is ugly, it's your Dad! His chin looks like my uncle's privates!"

Meg cringed slightly at that. "Your... Uncle...?"

"Oh, my uncle sometimes sexually abuses me," Butters looked away distantly. "Makes me dress like a girl and makes me play in videos he films in his basement..."

"That's awful, why don't you tell your parents?"

"They won't listen to me anyway. They'll just ground me for tattling or somethin'."

"Can't you tell someone else? Like, a grandparent?"

"My granma bullies me," Butters answered. "No one in my family cares about me. My friends don't either, they made me a replacement Kenny for a while, but it wasn't the same as bein' one of the guys."

"Replacement Kenny?" Meg raised an eyebrow.

Butters looked back at her. "Kenny McCormick is this boy in my class, he's got a really funny problem. He always gets himself killed and one time he died for good and Eric, Kyle and Stan came to me to make me a replacement Kenny after they tried other people like Tweek, Token, Timmy, Jimmy Valmer, and Clyde Donovan."

"He... Dies all the time?" Meg was really freaked out by that. Maybe it was a cry of attention, but then again, like her, Butters was mentally and socially unstable at times from being abused for so long.

"I guess you gotta know him to understand." Butters shrugged.

Meg hummed, then had an idea and smiled. "Hey, why don't we go to the park or something?"

"I dunno, Meg, those other kids might wanna hurt me again."

"Ignore them, I'll be there with you."

"Meg, you don't understand! Sixth graders are scary!"

"Hey, I'm 17 now, no sixth grader can scare me! Now, after breakfast, let's go for a walk together."

"Okay Meg, if you say so."

"Good."

The two then continued their breakfast. Before leaving, Meg felt a chill and decided to take one of Linda's coats and jackets out with them. Butters took Meg's hand again and the two continued to walk into South Park together to meet some friends of Butters.


	4. Winter Blues

**A/N: Hey guys, PerkyGoth14 here! Let me just say thank you for the reviews, I didn't think anyone was actually reading this story other than my friend Sam from DeviantART. I'll upload this next chapter on there when I get home as I'm in school now and DeviantART refuses to work on these school computers these days. I'm glad you all like this though, I just think Butters and Meg could share a lot in common. Okay, don't wanna keep you guys waiting any longer, this is the next chapter of Griffin and Scotch!**

* * *

Butters and Meg walked along the path, passing various free-ranged children and misguided adults. Meg looked around, for some reason a lot of the kids looked identical to her. Apart from their clothes and hair styles, they all looked rather the same to her. Probably because she had never been to South Park before. She made sure Butters was close to her so he wouldn't get lost and hurt by strangers. Meg felt insecure, but smiled fondly as Butters was happy and care-free, singing about apples.

"So, Butters, what grade are you in?" Meg felt forced to make conversation.

"Fourth grade."

"Do you like your school?"

"It's okay."

"You got a girlfriend?" Meg teased with a curved smile.

"What!" Butters sounded panicked. "Gee Meg, I'm too young for a girlfriend... I'm also not experienced enough like Kenny McCormick... He once got to date a sixth grader!"

"Whoa, sounds like Kenny's a ladies man."

"Yeah, a lot of girls think he's cute, I think it's the parka."

Butters' comment about winter clothes made Meg suddenly feel cold. She wrapped her hands around her arms as they were quickly dotted with spine-chilling goosebumps. "I never noticed how cold it was in Colorado."

"Ah, you get used to it, Meg." Butters assured her. "Why don't you buy a coat or something?"

"I don't think I can buy anything with three dimes." Meg remarked, looking at the money Peter left for her.

Butters hummed. He really wanted to help her, but wasn't sure how to. The two then walked further down the sidewalk and saw a shady alley redneck with some clothes up for sale.

"Excuse me, sir, my friend needs a coat or a jacket, maybe even a scarf." Butters spoke up.

"She does, does she?" the guy asked in a dirty, Southern accent. "Is she gonna steal my job?"

"What? No!" Meg was alerted from him.

"You are! You're gonna steal my jaaaub!" the redneck sneered at her.

"Look, buddy, I just want a jacket before I freeze up!" Meg glinted her eyes at him.

"Okay, fine, take it, see if I care." the redneck rolled his eyes, throwing a ratty, blue jacket at her. "Have a nice day, fat little girl."

Meg groaned, putting on the jacket. It smelled a little bad and was torn at some places, but it was better than going without one. She then followed Butters further away as they went to see if they could find any friends of his. "Does it snow in Rhode Island?" Butters asked.

"Yeah, only in like late November, December, January and February." Meg replied. "Then we get other three seasons like fall, spring, and summer."

"There's only two seasons in South Park, Meg," Butters explained. "Winter and July."

Meg glanced at him. "July's a month in the summer, Butters."

"Mr. Garrison says July's a season when we get out of school." Butters defended.

Meg rolled her eyes, but kept happily walking with the child. How could anyone hate him? He was such a sweetheart, he didn't talk back like the other South Park children, and most of all, he respected Meg and she did to him as well. This could really be the start of a beautiful friendship.


	5. The Boys

Meg walked with Butters around to come on down to South Park and meet some friends of his. There were then some other kids around Butters' age. There was one with a big green hat, an orange kid in a Parka, one boy had a blue hat with a red pompom at the top, and a fat kid in red.

"There's the fella's, they're so cool!" Butters beamed once he saw the kids. "Come on, Meg, let's go meet them!"

"Okay, I'm coming." Meg smiled as she followed Butters to meet the kids.

"I'm just saying Kahl, nuthin' personal, we just need someone more manly in our group." the fat boy was saying to the green hatted one.

"I'm more strong than you'll ever be in Gym Class, Cartman!"

"I am strong, I'm big-boned!"

"That's just your mother's nice way of saying fat!"

"HEY, DON'T CALL ME FAT, YOU FUCKING JEW!"

Meg's stomach turned once she heard someone Butters' age use such foul language.

"You know we're not allowed to use that word!" the blue hatted boy, Kyle, scolded the fat boy, named Cartman.

"We're not in skewl, now are we, Stanley?" Cartman sneered. "I bet Kinny's on my side. Aren't ya, Kinny? Jews are wimps, right Kinny?"

The orange clad boy, Kenny, muffled a response. It was a little hard to understand him because of the Parka.

"AW, FORGET YEW THEN, KINNY!" Cartman seethed. "SCREW YEW GUISE, I'M GOIN' HOME!" he walked away, angrily.

"Man, what a fat ass." Kyle mumbled.

"What a dumb ass." Stan added.

Kenny muffled a comment.

"Fat, dumb, jackass!" Kyle and Stan said together and laughed.

"Howdy, boys!" Butters' voice spoke up.

"Aw, geez, it's Butters," Stan grunted. "Come on, let's ditch him."

"No, dude, let's give him a chance," Kyle said, then looked back friendly. "Hi, Butters, hi...uhh..." he noticed Meg. "Butters, I didn't know you had an older sister."

"Aw, great, another older sister," Stan whined. "Lemme guess, she locks you out of the house, runs you over with a lawnmower, gives you a wedgie so hard it makes your ass crack and bleed?"

Meg looked at him. "I'm not his sister, I'm his new friend. I'm from Rhode Island."

"Our mothers are old friends, so we become friends." Butters explained with a smile.

"Wow, what a day, Cartman's gone and Butters has made a friend who admits it." Stan sounded shocked.

"What's next? Kenny doesn't die?" Kyle added, laughing a little.

Kenny muffled angirly at them.

"Sorry, Kenny, we didn't know you took that personal." Stan said.

Kenny sighed and looked away from them.

"Meg, this is Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Kenny McCormick," Butters introduced his classmates to her. "The boy who just left was Eric Cartman."

"Nice to meet you all." Meg smiled, feeling chipper.

"Be lucky you just missed Cartman, he'd probably call you an ugly cow or something." Kyle told her, apologetically.

"He'd probably tell you to go back in the kitchen where you belong or to put on a nice, clean dress." Stan added.

Kenny muffled another response.

Kyle and Stan laughed.

"What did he say?" Meg raised an eyebrow.

"He said, some redneck would probably give you a blow job." Kyle translated, laughing with Stan.

Stan stopped laughing. "What's a blow job?"

Kyle shrugged.

"That's no language for children your age to use," Meg scolded them slightly. "That's inappropriate, and I should know, we live next door to a pervert and my brother Chris is friends with a pedophile."

"What's a pedophile, Meg?" Butters asked.

Meg got down on one knee, bending to the boy's height. "A pedophile is someone older who stalks on kids. Usually they give them candy, watch them take naps, spank them... Basically anything to make the kid feel uncomfortable. You know what I mean?"

"Oh, Meg, that can't be right, my uncle does that to me all the time." Butters said, innocently.

"We once met this guy, Mr. Jefferson..." Kyle said out of the blue.

"He was awesome, but he needed to learn how to be a parent." Stan agreed.

Kenny muffled.

"Hey, Mr. Jefferson's dead now, pay some respect." Kyle glared at him.

Kenny sighed, looking at the floor, feeling guilty for his comment.

"Come on, guys, let's play a game with Meg!" Butters cheered.

"Nah, this is boring, we have to get home..." Stan said, walking off with Kenny and Kyle.

"W-Wait!" Butters cried. "Where you going?"

The three turned back to the teenager and blonde boy.

"We uhh... I... I have to practice for my Bar Mitzvah." Kyle covered up.

"Yeah, and I... I have to visit my grandmother." Stan added.

Kenny muffled his response.

"Oh, okay," Butters frowned, dabbing his knuckles together. "See you tomorrow, though?"

"Yeah, whatever." Stan said, then walked away with his friends.

"That seemed kinda cold," Meg scoffed. "I bet they're really going to one's house and all playing video games or whatever little boys like to ditch you on purpose."

"Aw, Meg, they wouldn't do that to me." Butters looked up at her, keeping his frown.

"Trust me," Meg folded her arms. "Connie D'Amico does it to me all the time. Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

Butters led Meg to Kyle, Stan, and Kenny's houses to see if what Meg said was the truth. They came to Kyle's place and looked into the window. Meg saw they were indeed playing video games together, excluding Butters. Even Cartman was there now. Meg saw that Butters was having trouble seeing, so she picked him up and let him take a look.

Butters couldn't believe what he just saw. "I-I can't believe this!"

"Told you," Meg sighed, placing him down on his feet. "I'm really sorry, Butters."

"What for, Meg? You didn't do anything." Butters told her, gently.

"No, that this happened to you, you must feel awful."

"This must happen all the time..."

"It does for me."

Butters turned angry. "Well, poo on them! I don't need them! I have you." he hugged her legs. "Just... Forget them, Meg!"

Meg smiled at his enthusiasm. "Come on, let's have some real fun."

"Where do you wanna go?"

"I dunno, what's cool here in South Park?"

"Uhh... Let's go to the mall!"

"Okay!"

Meg and Butters then went to the mall together.

* * *

Inside, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman were playing their game.

"Dude, did you hear Butters' happiness?" Stan asked as he played.

"Shut up and let me kill you." Cartman said, nearly in a hypnotic trance.

Kenny muffled in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: By popular demand, here's the next chapter to Griffin &amp; Scotch! One of my reviews was reminding me to get off my fat butt and continue this weird crossover story. Sorry if the chapter sucks, I'm starting to feel uninspired by this story with more chapters, I'll give you credit, but does someone mind helping me for further ideas for chapters in this story? Read &amp; Review, please? **


	6. Adventures in the Mall

**A/N: Finally! An update that everyone's been waiting for! :D I hope this came out alright, and once you get to the end, don't worry, this isn't the final chapter and the story just about isn't over yet. I didn't think so many people would love this story, I must say, I'm quite impressed :) Read &amp; Review and I'll see what I can do for more chapters.**

* * *

Meg and Butters gathered in South Park Mall. Meg didn't often go to the mall, mostly because no one would go with her. Lois and Peter sometimes even forgot her when it was time for back to school shopping and they would give Chris the best new clothes and Meg would just come to school in her old clothes with everyone laughing at her. Meg and Butters saw some clothes shops, Butters decided to take Meg there and try on some new clothes.

Meg tried on various different clothes and Butters took pictures on her phone. He laughed a bit at some, but grew to enjoy it. Meg wore a purple blouse, a white dress with rhinestones, a ruby red cocktail dress, a rainbow patterned dress with a black jacket, she looked so stylish. Even without her hat, Butters thought Meg was very beautiful. Meg decided that since Butters took her somewhere nice in the mall, she should do the same for him.

The two found a twenty-dollar bill. They were going to return it to whoever lost it, but with their constant bad luck, it might get them a bad whack on the head. They both then decided to go to the arcade and use it in the coin machine. They put in the bill and dozens and dozens of quarters spewed out so they could play all the video games they wanted. Meg wasn't really one for video games, but she found these ones with Butters to be rather enjoyable. They still had quite a bit of money leftover after video games got tiring and they decided to put it in another money machine to get paper money.

Butters and Meg collected the paper money and walked to the Food Court. They got a fried chicken dinner and ate together. They swapped some stories and laughed, enjoying each other's company. After they ate a nice late lunch, they decided to head over to watch a movie. They held each other at the romantic parts, cried and held each other at the sad scenes, and shared laughs with each other at the funny parts. This was indeed the best day of their lives and they got to be together. It seemed like things were finally looking up for Butters Scotch and Meg Griffin.

"That was great, Butters," Meg smiled, walking out of the movie with Butters and some other South Park people. "I never had so much fun in one day before."

"Same here!" Butters chirped, smiling at her.

Meg laughed and smiled. She then suddenly stopped as her cell phone rang. "Butters, could you hand me my phone?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, Meg, I forgot that I had it."

"Thanks."

Butters handed her the phone with a smile.

Meg smiled back and answered it. "Hello?"

"Meg Griffin, where are you!?" Lois's voice snapped.

"Mom?" Meg sounded nervous and surprised.

"Damn right it's me, where the hell are you and Butters? We checked the hotel parking lot and the Scotch house, but you both aren't anywhere we looked!"

"We're at the mall, hanging out."

"Well come at the Scotch house this instant, young lady!"

"Okay, Mom! Just calm down!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Meg! Just get here!" Lois abruptly hung up.

Meg sighed, closing her phone.

"What's wrong, Meg?" Butters asked.

"We have to go home now, Butters. Our parents are expecting us at your house."

"Aw, apples, and I was lookin' forward to more time with ya. Well, we better go."

"Yeah, we better."

* * *

The two walked to the Scotch house. They didn't bother knocking or anything, they just walked right in. Stephen and Linda looked very ticked off, as did Lois and Peter. Meg and Butters' stomachs turned seeing their parents so pissed with them. They must have done something really bad if they're getting the glare of shame from their parents at the same time.

"Meg, where on earth have you two been? We were worried sick!" Lois snapped at her daughter.

"Were you, Mrs. Griffin, were you?" Butters asked, sounding edgy suddenly.

"Silence, little boy, this doesn't concern you." Lois glared down at him, then looked back at Meg. "Where did you go?"

"We had fun, Mom! Something you never let me do back home, you and Dad don't care about me and Linda and Stephen don't care about Butters either!" Meg snapped back.

"It's Mr. and Mrs. Scotch, to you, missy!" Stephen scolded with his hands on his hips.

"Lois, if I were you, I'd keep that girl of yours under control." Linda folded her arms.

"Hey, it's your son's fault, she never acted this way back home until she met your son!" Lois called back.

"OOOOOHHH!" Peter chanted like he were in a 'Yo Mama' competition.

"Your daughter is a teenager, she probably taught him how to rebel against his own parents and how to not respect people older than him!" Linda sneered.

"OOOOHHH!" Peter called again.

"Yeah, well this mountain town isn't as nice and quiet as it claims to be! The cows seem friendlier than you two snobs!" Lois snapped.

"OOOOO-"

"SHUT UP, PEETA!"

"Mrs. Griffin, Mr. Griffin, you two know how cows would act because of how badly you were raised as children, you need to go back to the farm in Hell where you belong!" Butters snapped.

Suddenly everyone gasped at him.

"Yeah, I said it!" Butters glared at everyone.

"Butters, no yelling or talking about Hell, you're grounded for three years!" Stephen snapped.

"Aw, geez..." Butters said lowly.

"Serves you right, you little turd!" Peter mocked him.

"DAD!" Meg hissed.

"Meg, don't raise your voice to me or I'll ground you for six years!" Peter threatened.

"Yeah, that'll teach you not to rebel against your father, teenage girl with an everlasting period you use as an excuse to be in a grouchy mood!" Stephen added. "I'm glad I don't have a piss poor daughter like yours, Peter!"

"And I'm glad I don't have a little piece of shit for a son like you, Stephen!" Peter agreed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Bottom line, we're going home **NOW**!" Lois turned back to Meg in a fury.

"What do you have to say about that, you little hermaphrodite?" Linda added, her arms still folded and her gaze still angry.

Meg growled, her eyes turning red as she was very angry. She then yelled out suddenly and tackled Butters' parents. She growled and she punched them hard, not caring what she was doing, she was too angry to care. Butters, Lois, and Peter watched in shock. Butters looked back up at them, looking angry as Meg and pounced on them, using his years of abuse and rage to take them down. They were both angry how they were treated in each other's parents' care.

* * *

After the fighting with the use of first aid, Lois and Peter strapped Meg in the back car seat. Peter looked out the window to the Scotch house, squinting his eyes and flipping Linda and Stephen off. They were both shocked, then the Griffin car drove off back to Quahog. Meg looked out the window sadly and Butters looked back at her sadly from his bedroom window.

"Meg, I am so angry and disappointed, you're grounded for ten years, you are never leaving the house again, and you are to never talk to anyone of us ever again." Lois seethed, gripping her hands on the steering wheel.

Meg didn't answer. Not only because she wasn't allowed to, but she stared out the window, deeply missing Butters. She wondered what their lives would be like now in this state.


End file.
